Inocente Asesinos
by CLorena
Summary: Bella asesina a su padrastro y comienza a ver a un chico invisible“Es un poco llamativo andar por la calle cubierta de sangre”Repliqué“No te preocupes solo nosotros podemos verlo además creo que te da un encanto de mas"Me sonrojé"Me combina mas el azul"


**Crepusculo es de Meyer.**

...

**

* * *

**

**Inocentes asesinos.**

**30 de octubre.**

Bajé las escaleras escalón por escalón, lentamente disfrutando del sentimiento de libertad y satisfacción que me recorría completamente.

Sonreí, tal vez de forma demente pero no me importo.

Prendí el televisor y sintonicé Mtv al máximo volumen. Los gritos seguían resonando en la casa y tan solo quería acallarlos, no por que me molestaran (Al contrario yo me estaba regodeando en ellos) si no por que no quería que algún curioso viniera a preguntar que pasaba.

Fui a la cocina y dejé en la mesa la pistola de Charlie y contemplé casi con adoración el filoso cuchillo antes de ponerlo en el lavamanos y abrir el grifo de agua.

La sentí demasiado fría contra mi piel.

Tallé el cuchillo pero la sangre no salía, fruncí el ceño. Comencé a tallarlo mas fuerte pero tampoco funcionó. Lo dejé aun lado y comencé a limpiarme las manos. Sonreí nuevamente cuando recordé como se escuchaba la piel de Phil cuando la desgarraba y como se sintió el tener su sangre caliente manchando mis brazos.

Sus gritos retumbando en mis oídos, su mirada llena de pánico, su rostro contraído en dolor, sus ruegos, la vida escapando de sus ojos…

Fue por mucho lo más satisfactorio en mi vida.

Seguí tallando mis brazos pero la sangre tampoco salió. Dejé de intentar limpiarlo y me quede mirando mis brazos unos segundos antes de darme media vuelta y regresar a la sala.

Me sentía ligera y feliz exageradamente feliz.

Fui dando saltitos hasta la sala y comencé a bailar al ritmo de la movida canción. Tuve la idea de tomar los pedazos de Phil y quemarlos en el jardín para luego bailar alrededor.

El pensamiento me hizo quedarme quieta, había comenzado a subir las escaleras cuando luces azules y rojas iluminaron la sala.

La policía había llegado.

Me mordí el labio y solté un suspiro resignado por que no iba poder bailar entre las cenizas de ese cerdo infeliz.

Tocaron la puerta con insistencia y me dirigí con pasos fuertes hacia la puerta. Quería ser grosera con el policía pero luego pensé que el no se tenía la culpa.

El no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo un momento de increíble éxtasis.

Abrí la puerta y le sonreí felizmente, siempre había que ser cortes con las figuras de autoridad, él me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Me pregunté cual era su problema y entonces recordé que estaba bañada en sangre.

- ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? – Y le dijo a los paramédicos que se acercaran.

Solté una escandalosa carcajada por la pregunta. Era tan estupida, la escena era tan irreal y ridícula.

¡Que si me encontraba bien! Yo estaba más que perfecta.

Libre. _Feliz_.

Seguí riéndome. Quise tomar al policía de las manos y bailar con el al ritmo de la canción que salía por la puerta, pero no quise que ellos crean que estaba loca.

Los paramédicos me inmovilizaron, por que yo me retorcía de risa en el piso. Los golpeé con los codos por que estaban irrumpiendo en mi momento feliz.

Pero ellos tenían la ciencia de su parte, apenas sentí la inyección cuando ya había caído inconsciente en el piso.

….

Desperté y lo primero que pensé fue que todo había sido un sueño. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y no pude evitar soltar un sollozó de tristeza. Aun seguía bajo las garras de esos enfermos.

Levanté mi mano para limpiarme los ojos pero sentí algo que me tiro de la muñeca. Abrí los ojos y solté un gritito de asombro.

Estaba en un hospital.

Y nada había sido un sueño, las lagrimas volvieron pero esta vez era de felicidad. Me limpie las lagrimas y pensé en si Rene ya había llegado a la casa.

Sonreí de nuevo, esperaba que la policía le dejara ver la "Escena del crimen" Cerré los ojos imaginándome su cara cuando vea a su adorado esposo cortado en pedazos sobre su lecho nupcial.

Me alegré por que la policía hubiera llegado, las cenizas no eran tan impresionantes como un montón de carne ensangrentada.

Hubiera sido mejor que el plan saliera a la perfección y que los aguafiestas hubieran esperado media hora mas para llegar, así René estaría acompañado a su asqueroso esposo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un señor con un traje demasiado impecable.

-Buenas noches Srita Swan.- Saludó su rostro era serio, supongo que me consideraban una demente.- Soy Billy Black y seré su abogado. Hemos revisado su hogar completamente.- Fruncí el ceño, ese lugar nunca fue un hogar, más bien era como un infierno.- Y hemos encontrado unas cuantas docenas de cintas de película.- Sentí mi rostro tornarse duro y siniestro, sabía perfectamente que clase de cintas habían encontrado.- Su crimen es entendible, sabemos que usted tuvo un episodio de demencia por el shock y el cansancio de tanto abuso, también sabemos que su madre…-

-La Sra Dwyer.- Le corregí con rabia.- Esa señora no es mi madre, lamentó que la policía haya llegado antes que ella.- Dije con rabia. El señor me miró unos segundos como si mi declaración le hubiera impactado.

-Bueno, sabemos que la Sra. Dwyer estaba involucrada y participaba en los maltratos y en los negocios ilegales.- Continuó.- Usted es una víctima Srta. Isabella y confío en que podre ayudarla a no pisar la cárcel.-

Me quedé en silencio pensando en todo lo que el Señor me había dicho.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Pregunté. La verdad no quería ir a la cárcel, valía la pena por la satisfacción y los beneficios que atraía el que Phil ya no esté pero no quería pasar el resto de mi vida presa ya que había alcanzado la libertad.

-Primero decir la verdad sobre las violaciones y las torturas, ser testigo para que se pueda inculpar a la Sra. Dwyer y a los demás de cómplices de trata y secuestro y decir que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso.- Me ordenó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Está bien.-

-Iré a hablar con su Doctor, le recomiendo que comience a pensar donde pasar la noche Señorita.- Me aconsejó y salió por la puerta.

Me dieron de alta media hora después, me dejaron sin embargo me pusieron una pulsera para saber donde iba a estar e impedir que me fuera del país.

Me puse la ropa que el hospital me había donado, al parecer ellos no consideraban, como yo, un trofeo mi ropa manchada con la sangre de Phil. Camino a la salida ubiqué a tres mas bañados en sangre como yo había estado, supuse que había habido un accidente, el hospital iba a quedarse sin ropa para donar.

Despues de darle vueltas en mi cabeza y había decidido quedarme en la antigua casa de mi papá. Charlie Swan.

Mi padre habia muerto un año atras, de un infarto. Lo habia llorado mas de medio año. El era lo unico que tenia en mi vida.

De camino compre un par de cosas por si René decidía hacerme una visita, esperaba desesperadamente que sí, pero esta vez lo haría parecer por defensa propia.

La casa se veía abandonada y tuve mucha suerte en que todavía sirvieran los fusibles de la luz.

Pedí comida a domicilio. Comí en medio de un silencio extraño, de esos en que sientes que tus oídos están siendo aplastados y que los cabellos de tu nuca están siendo tensados hacia abajo. Sentía algo extraño en el pecho y en el estomago, como si mi cuerpo estuviera a la expectativa de algo. Tenía miedo.

No sabía de que, de René no. Mi cuello estaba en tensión, tuve el impulso de voltear a ver a la ventana, pero mi cuerpo se rehusó a realizar el movimiento.

Perdí el apetito, antes de subir al segundo piso, tomé el bate y la navaja que había comprado. Tomé del cuarto de mi papá ropa, toallas y sabanas. Entré en mi antiguo cuarto y cerré con seguro. Aun sentía los hombros pesados y la sensación de que alguien me observaba por la espalda. Tomé el pequeño buró de la esquina del cuarto y lo puse en la puerta.

Según mi reloj eran las 12 y media de la noche.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me metí en el baño dispuesta a darme un buen baño. Según el psicólogo tal vez me sentiría deprimida cuando despierte en la mañana o tal vez culpable, no creía que me sintiera culpable, ni deprimida. Era estúpido, nunca había sido tan feliz.

Me quité la ropa y abrí el grifo de agua, el agua me recorría y yo cerré los ojos soñando despierta con la vida que ahora tendría e imaginándome a René teniendo un ataque de histeria.

Cuando terminé de ducharme y estiré mi mano para tomar la toalla me quede paralizada, el aire se me fue y sentí un estremecimiento frío que me recorría las espalda.

Vertebra por vertebra, haciendo erizarse mis vellos y deteniendo mi corazón para luego acelerarlo a un ritmo insano.

Mis brazos volvían a estar llenos de sangre.

Me quede estática unos segundos mas y volví a meterme debajo de la ducha.

Pero por más que tallé la sangre no salió. Tal vez estaba volviéndome loca. En los años anteriores hubo varios momentos en los que pensé que estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero no había pasado. A veces lo habia deseado con todas mis fuerzas.

Desistí en quitarme la sangre. Me vestí rápidamente. Sentía la necesidad de hacer las cosas apresuradamente como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Estaba asustada.

Abrí la puerta del baño y con pasos rápidos me metí dentro de la cama. Cerré los ojos fuertemente pero como si algo estuviera tirando de ellos se abrieron después de unos segundos.

Todo estaba a oscuras.

Mire hacia mis brazos esperando que estuvieran limpios pero aun seguían manchados, solo que ahora habían ensuciado las sabanas.

Me cubrí completamente y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

- ¿De donde sacaste esa arma?- Brinqué cuando escuche la voz de Phil. ¿Qué estaba pasando.- ¡No me apuntes con eso! Te espera un largo castigo después de esto.-

Mi cerebro me estaba jugando una mala pasada, a lo mejor de esto estaba hablando el psicólogo. Mi conciencia me estaba atormentando por que no sentía remordimiento alguno.

La voz se calló y tuve el valor de asomar un ojo fuera de la sabana. No había nada.

Me limpié las lágrimas del rostro y me di vuelta para obligarme a dormir. Cerré los ojos y en media hora aproximadamente logré conciliar el sueño.

…

Desperté con un grito que me lastimo la garganta. Había tenido pesadillas donde yo acababa como un montón de pedazos humanos en el suelo.

Traté de calmar mi respiración.

Me estaba poniendo histerica.

- Hola.- No pude detener el grito que salio al escuchar una voz que me saludaba desde la penumbra. Rápidamente tomé el bate que descansaba a lado de mi cama y me puse en defensa.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Pregunté con voz temblorosa. El buró seguía en la puerta y la ventana estaba cerrada con seguro.

- Dudo mucho que puedas hacerme daño con ese palo de madera Bella.- No reconocía la voz, pero no parecía peligrosa.- Prende la luz, yo veo perfectamente pero tu dudo mucho que puedas.- Me ordenó. Aun sin bajar el bate caminé hasta el interruptor y lo encendí.

No pude evitar el gritito que salió de mi boca cuando vi a un hombre sentado en mi cama.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunté con voz temblorosa aun empuñando mi arma.

- Soy Edward Cullen.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Noté que era muy guapo, sus ojos eran de un penetrante verde y su rostro parecía sacado de un anuncio de Vogue o D&G. – Y en serio, baja el bate no me harás nada y yo no te haré nada.- Me dijo parándose de mi lecho.- Es en serio, no podemos tocarnos, solo vengo a hacerte compañía. Me has parecido simpática.- Sentí mis labios curvarse en una diminuta sonrisa por helecho de que una deidad como el me considere simpática. Baje el bate.

- Soy Isabella Swan, Bella. ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto? – Le pregunté un poco a la defensiva.

- Algo como las puertas no es un impedimento para mí, mira.- Me dijo y se acerco a mi, volví a alzar el bate pero el simplemente paso su mano por mis hombros, su toque era frío y su mano traspaso limpiamente mi cuerpo. Solté un grito ahogado y me aparté rápidamente de el.

El literalmente me había traspasado.

- ¿Qué demonios eres? – Le pregunté ya a unos cuantos metros de el, que ahora se reía de mi reacción. – ¿Eres un fantasma? –

El sonrío torcidamente y regreso a la cama.

- Mmm si, soy algo así.- Contestó.

-Si no vienes a hacerme daño… ¿Entonces que haces aquí? – Pregunté ahora si había soltado el bate, no seria de mucha ayuda. Me pregunté si Charlie tenía agua bendita en algún lugar de la casa.

- Ya te dije, me parece agradable.- Me guiñó y yo me sonrojé. Lo examiné con la mirada y noté que sus brazos estaban manchados de sangre, automáticamente mi mirada se dirigió a los míos.

Aun seguían manchados.

- Por mas que te limpies nunca se van a quitar.- Me dijo Edward _"El sexy fantasma" _Lo miré unos segundos.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunté sentándome en el piso.- Es un poco llamativo andar por la calle cubierta de sangre.- Repliqué sarcásticamente.

- Si eso te inquieta no te preocupes, solo tu y nosotros podemos verlo y además yo creo que te da un encanto de mas.- Me halagó y yo volví a sonrojarme.

- Me combina más el azul.-

Edward soltó una fuerte carcajada y no pude evitar reír con el, tenia una risa hermosa.

- Tu te acoplaras enseguida con nosotros.- Dijo mirándome con la cabeza ladeada al igual que su sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunté sabía que había algo en sus palabras que no me agradaba mucho.

- Que tu, hermosa Bella, muy pronto serás como yo.- Dijo dejándome muda.

- ¿Voy a morir? – Pregunté atónita. No quería morir ahora que al fin había alcanzado la libertad. – Que mierda de suerte tengo.- Me quejé.

- Así es. Mira es el destino, yo igual pase por lo mismo y te puedo decir que las próximas horas van a ser extrañas pero al final terminaras reuniéndote con nosotros, ya estas mas fuera que dentro. Noté que observaste a los sujetos del hospital.-

-¿Qué sujet…? ¿Los chicos empapados en sangre eran como tú?- Pregunté sorprendida.

- Si y no solo eso, como que te volveras loca .- Me informó.- Es como una mierda para hacer mas dramática tu llegada.- Dijo y se puso de pie.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Le pregunté. No quería que se vaya.

- Si.- Dijo con fastidio.- Tengo que ver a unos amigos, El idiota de Emmett, con eso que mañana es noche de Halloween, quiere ir a asustar a las personas.- Rodó los ojos y luego me sonrió.- Si todo sale como debe ser, podrás asustar tu también a unos cuantos mañana.-

- ¿Hay muchos como tu? – Le pregunté curiosa.

- Unos cuantos.- Dijo juguetonamente moviendo la cabeza haciendo mecerse su melena cobriza. – Adiós Bella, te veré al rato.- Dijo y atravesó limpiamente el buró y la puerta de la casa.

Me quedé unos segundos mas ahí, en el piso de mi habitación pensando en lo extraño que había sido lo que acababa de pasar y en mi muerte.

Según Edward moriría pronto. No me agradaba la idea pero no me molestaría pasar mas tiempo con el.

Total en el mundo de los vivos no tenía a nadie.

Me metí en la cama de nuevo y esta vez los gritos de Phil no fueron mas que una nana para ayudarme a dormir.

Desperté y todavía seguía viva.

Me vestí para ir a desayunar ya que no había comida en la casa y no iba a comprar la despensa si me quedaba poco tiempo de vida, era un desperdicio.

- ¿A donde vas? – Pegué un salto cuando la voz de Edward me interrogo en cuanto baje las escaleras.

- Deja de hacer eso.- Le ordené agarrandome el pecho en un intento de que mi corazón se tranquilice. – No se supone que no te ves de día o algo así.- Repliqué acercándome a el que estaba sentado en el sofá.

- No soy un fantasma Bella.- Dijo rodando los ojos y dio unas palmaditas al sofá para indicarme que me siente a su lado, no dudé dos veces en acercarme.

- ¿Cómo estuvo ayer?- Pregunté sonriendo.- ¿Asustaron a muchos niños? -

El sonrió ampliamente marcando sus hoyuelos y haciendo mi corazón acelerarse.

- A unos cuantos.- Contestó. Nos quedamos en silencio.

Su mirada estaba atravesando la mía. Inconscientemente mi mirada fue a sus labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron en deseo. Quería besarlo, necesitaba besarlo.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios. Y el gimió bajito.

- Se va a escuchar increíblemente egoísta.- Dijo lentamente aun a centímetros de mí.- Pero muero de ganas por que ya seas una de nosotros. No es algo por lo que debería alegrarme pero no puedo evitarlo.- Susurró.

El saber que era imposible tocarnos lo hacía mas excitante.

Edward se levantó sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

- ¿A donde vas? –Pregunté aun un poco atontada.

- A acompañarte a comer.- Dijo sonriendo.- No se si has visto la hora pero ya son las dos de la tarde.-

Me puse de pie y salimos a la calle.

Estábamos… Bueno, estaba desayunando con Edward a mi lado, era increíble como nadie más que yo lo veía, cuando divisé a una chica de cabello corto y despeinado con los brazos y el regazo cubierto de sangre.

- Conoces a esa chica.- Le pregunté a Edward que estaba distraído con, lo que según el era, el hipnotizante movimiento de mi cabello, si el chico era un poco raro.

El volteó e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Les dije que me dejaran en paz.- Masculló. La pequeña chica brincó hasta nuestro asiento.

- Hola Ed, Hola Bella.- Saludó con su cantarina voz y se sentó en la silla frente a mi. Me pregunté como es que podían sentarse y acostarse en muebles y no podían tocar a las personas.- Edward no quería que te fastidiáramos por lo que deje a Emmett con Rosalie y vine solo yo.- Dijo rápidamente. Edward rodó los ojos.

- Bella ella es la vidente del grupo puede ver quien va a convertirse en uno de nosotros y cuando.- Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

- Así que tu me viste llegar.- Pregunté aun sorprendida.

- Si.- Asintió.- Pero ya te conocíamos desde mucho antes, estaba destinado que te reunieras con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo era cuestión de que llegaras a tu límite.- Dijo sonriéndome gentilmente.

- ¿Como es que saben que seré una de ustedes, digo hay muchos asesinos como saben cual si y cual no?- Pregunté.

Ellos me miraron unos segundos y luego Edward me contestó:

- Bueno, es que no somos asesinos malos por así decirlo, nosotros matamos por una razón, no por que seamos unos dementes, matamos por que las otras personas merecían morir.- Dijo con convicción.- No somos lo suficientemente malos para ir al infierno, ni lo suficientemente buenos para ir al paraíso por que ninguno se arrepiente de haber matado a los hijos de puta que matamos.- Dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me pregunté a quien habían matado ellos. Sobre todo Alice que parecía tan frágil.

Seguí conversando con ellos sin importarme las miradas de aprensión de los demás clientes del café que pensaban que estaba loca.

Tenía que ir con mi abogado, la verdad no quería ir, era una pérdida de tiempo pero Edward y Alice me aconsejaron que fuera, que ellos me vieran en mi casa.

Todo fue aburrido pero quería que René se refunda en la cárcel por lo que cooperé.

Al llegar a mi casa no solo estaban Alice y Edward, también estaban dos chicos mas. Una rubia despampanante que tenía cierta semejanza con Edward y un chico gigante con músculos muy marcados. Me quedé viéndolos con extrañeza aun era extraño todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Hey Bells, ellos son Emmett y Rosalie, la hermana de Edward.- Los presentó Alice. Los chicos me sonrieron y me saludaron con la mano.

- Próximamente tendremos a alguien nuevo.- Informó Alice después de un rato. – Jasper Whitlock, llegara en una semana aproximadamente.- Informó la chica. Edward sonrió y dijo:

- Bueno, a ti te toca recibir a ese.-

Ellos eran muy agradables. Emmett me había prometido llevarme a espantar gente y yo estaba emocionada por ello.

A diferencia de cualquier otra persona me encontré deseando morir para poder estar con ellos y poder besar a Edward que se mantenía cerca de mi sufriendo el no poder tocarme al igual que yo sufría el no poder tocarlo.

- ¿Puedo saber…?- Comencé a preguntar pero me acobardé.

- ¿A quien matamos?- Preguntó Rosalie.- Ya habías tardado en preguntar.- Sonrío, se parecía a Edward demasiado.

Asentí con la cabeza sonrojándome.

- Bien, Emmett te toca empezar por que eres el nuevo.- Ordenó Alice. Emmett sonrío.

- Yo soy el nuevo morí hace dos meses.- Anunció.- Yo asesiné a mis padres adoptivos por que me maltrataban, ellos adoptaban niños para maltratarlos y mantenerlos enfermos. Fui asesinado por el único hijo natural que tenían dos días después.- Dijo, su voz nunca se alteró ni nada era como si estuviera contando una anécdota de vacaciones.- Bien ahora le toca a Alice.-

La chica sonrío ampliamente.

- Yo era paciente en el manicomio de Seattle, mis padres creyeron que estaba loca por que les dije que podía ver el futuro.- Dijo riéndose.- En el hospital comenzaron a darme Terapia de electroshock, lo odiaba dolía horrores y obviamente no funcionaba, yo no estaba loca, ni tenía ninguna enfermedad y el medico lo sabia, el creía en mi don pero me castigaba con eso que por que era un regalo del demonio y que debía ser torturada. Un día cuando me iban a someter a otra sesión, lo apuñale con una de las cuchillas del aparato, lo amarré a la camilla y le freí los sesos.- Dijo.- Me condenaron a la pena de muerte.- Terminó.- Rosalie.- Llamó.

- Yo lleguè antes que Edward pero nuestras historias están ligadas.- Explico la hermosa rubia antes de comenzar.- Cuando iba camino a la escuela fui raptada por tres asquerosos hombres quienes me violaron y torturaron, cuando terminaron conmigo me dejaron tirada pensando que estaba inconciente. Logre matar a una antes de que otro me disparara en la cabeza.- Dijo.

- Cuando la policía me informó de la muerte de Rose me volví prácticamente loco.- Habló el hemos hombre a lado de mi.- Quería matar con mis propias manos a esos infelices, ella era mi única familia y ahora gracias a esos infelices yo me había quedado solo. La policía los tenia fichados pero aun estaban preparando el plan para arrestarlos yo le pague a uno para que me diga donde estaban. Les disparé antes de cortarles sus instrumentos de tortura y dejarlos desangrarse. La mujer de uno de ellos me disparó por la espalda, no noté que ella había llegado.

Yo no necesité contar mi historia por que ellos ya la sabían. Todos los asesinatos era razonables, al menos para mí. Tenia razón Edward éramos asesinos "Inocentes" por así decirlo.

- Bella ¿Sirve tu teléfono? – Me preguntó Alice.

- Si, ya lo probé.-

- Bien.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.- Habla a la policía y di que hay alguien en tu casa.- Me ordenó, yo la mire con si comprender.- Hazme caso, va a ser para bien.- Me dijo.

Tomé el teléfono e hice lo que me ordenó trate de parecer asustada, la policía tardaría en llegar unos diez minutos.

- Listo.- Dije pero cuando volteé me encontré con la casa vacía. – Chicos ¿Dónde están? – Pero nadie me contestó, subí las escaleras para ir al baño. Suponía que ellos regresarían mas tarde.

Tomé un baño rápido y me puse el albornoz de mi papá para salir ya que me había olvidado mi ropa y no sabia si los chicos habían regresado.

Apenas sentí un golpe en el rostro. Era René rápidamente corrí por la navaja de mi mesita de noche pero no estaba.

- Me crees estupida, la vi y la tire por la ventana.- Me gritó mientras me empujaba y comenzaba a jalarme el cabello.

Yo la tomé de los hombros tratando de apartarla de mi y ella respondió tomándome del cuello y presionando increíblemente fuerte.

- Te odio, me das asco.- Alcancé a decirle.- Deseé matarte a ti también al igual que a el cerdo de tu esposo.- Le grité cuando logre zafarme de su agarre me deslicé hacia aun lado pero al tratar de huir ella me jalo un pie y volví al piso.

- Siempre me arruinaste la vida Isabella, primero con Charlie siempre preocupándose por ti y dejándome a mi olvidada y luego tuviste que seducir a Phil para convertirte en su prostituta.- Me gritó, sentí ganas de vomitar por lo que había dicho esa señora.- Pero ya nunca mas.- Dijo dándome un puñetazo que me dejo aturdida.- Tu me dejaras en paz para siempre.- Dijo con voz histérica, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la demencia y su rostro estaba deformado por el odio. De su pantalón saco una navaja y la hundió en mi pecho, el dolor me hizo rendirme. El dolor y el conocimiento del destino que me esperaba.

René me apuñalo un par de veces mas hasta que alguien me la quito de encima, por un segundo pensé que había sido Edward pero no. La policía había llegado en algún momento.

Yo me debatía entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia. Escuchaba fragmentos de frases y alcancé a ver que se llevaban a René, despeinada y gritando como loca, en una patrulla.

Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí una luz cegadora me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, estaba en un hospital y había demasiadas personas apresuradas a mí alrededor.

Sentí el aire demasiado pesado y me encontré teniendo que abrir mi boca para recibir un poco mas de aire.

- Tiene perforado un pulmón.- Gritaba alguien, el mismo que apretaba con fuerza la herida de mi pecho de donde salía el mar de sangre.

Intenté volver a jalar aire pero mis pulmones parecían rehusarse, los colores se alteraban y sentía la necesidad de mover mis brazos solo para sentir que seguían ahí.

- Unos segundos mas.- En medio del caos pude reconocer esa voz, era Edward. Volteé mi cabeza hacia el, parecía un ángel ahí en medio de los médicos.

Le sonreí y el me miró con adoración. Nuestras miradas no se despegaron. Tomé aire de nuevo pero esto vino acompañado con una fuerte tos que empapo mi ropa con mas sangre. Caí desplomada de nuevo a la camilla.

- Se nos esta yendo el pulso, traigan el desfibrador. – Escuché.

Edward se acercó.

- ¿Podemos ir a asustar a los niños? – Le pregunté en un casi inaudible susurro, sintiendo una inexplicable paz en medio de la angustia de mis médicos.

Las personas a mi alrededor a penas le prestaron atencion a mis palabras. Pero Edward si me escuchó.

- Todas las veces que quieras.- Me contestó inclinándose hacia mí.

La maquina a mi lado comenzó un largo pitido indicando que mi corazón se había parado y los médicos se volvían locos por intentar reanimarme, pero yo ya no iba regresar por que estaba sintiendo los labios de Edward besarme deliciosamente.

Y sabía que aunque no lo era, yo ya estaba en mi paraíso y que ahora era verdaderamente libre.

**...**

* * *

**LEAN ESTO:  
**

No se si les parezca o no publicar, en este mismo fic, capítulos con los asesinatos de los otros. Ósea yo creo que el de Bella también saldría pke aki no escribí así literal como mató a Phil.

No se que les parezca.

Si recibo quince reviews diciéndome que los haga. Los escribo.

Este fic se me ocurrio en el concierto de Sara Brightman XD algo extraño vdd? jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado.

...


End file.
